This application relates to apparatus for molding an end of an annular article, for example, an elastomeric radiator hose. More particularly, this invention relates to apparatus having an end cap against which an end of the article is molded, the end cap being quickly disengageable from a mandrel around which the body of the article is molded.
As is known in the art, annular articles of an organic material, such as elastomeric radiator hoses, are molded by introducing a moldable organic material into an annulus having an inner mandrel with an outer surface against which the material is molded. The apparatus for such a molding operation often includes an end cap that is releasably secured to the inner mandrel, the end cap having a transversely extending annular surface against which the adjacent end of the molded article is molded to provide the article with an as molded end. However, heretofore the attachment of the end cap to the mandrel was not readily disengageable, which results in undesirable delays in setting up a production molding apparatus for a production run.
According to the present invention, there is provided molding apparatus for molding an annular organic item, such as an elastomeric radiator hose, the molding apparatus having a mandrel with an outer surface against which an inner surface-of the molded article is molded. The mandrel has an integral reduced diameter end extension that extends outwardly beyond the end of the article being molded, and an end cap is releasably secured to the mandrel extension. The end cap has a transversely extending annular surface and the adjacent end of the article being molded is molded against the annular surface of the end cap.
The end cap has a generally J-shaped locking member extending through it, with the shank of the locking member being positioned at a location removed from the centerline of the end cap. The locking member is moveable within and with respect to the end cap between a first position, where an inner end of the locking member is lockingly received in a recess in the mandrel extension, and a second position, where the inner end of the locking member is not received in the recess in the mandrel extension. The locking member, which has another end that extends beyond an outer surface of the end cap, is resiliently biased to its first position. Thus, simply by manually depressing the exposed other end of the locking member, the end cap may quickly be disengaged from the mandrel extension, and it may be quickly re-engaged by a similar procedure and in a predetermined positional relationship to the mandrel extension.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide improved molding apparatus for molding an annular article from an organic material. More particularly, it is an object of the present invention to provide molding apparatus of the foregoing character in which the molded article is provided with an as molded annular end surface. More particularly, it is an object of the present invention to provide apparatus with the foregoing, character having a mandrel with a mandrel extension and an end cap against which the end of the annular article is molded, with the end cap being readily disengageable from the mandrel extension and readily re-engageable with the mandrel extension and in a predetermined positional relationship therewith.
For a further understanding of the present of the invention and the objects thereof, attention is directed to the drawing and the following brief description thereof, to the detailed description of the invention and to the appended claims.